


Angel Kisses

by dragonheart1995



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is confused, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, dean is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:31:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheart1995/pseuds/dragonheart1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is still trying to learn about human things, this time the strange brown markings across Dean's face. Dean tries to explain what they are and gets over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Starts with Cas' point of view then switches to Dean's

The strangest thing about humans is the way they all look different while still being the same species. They’re all different colors with different features, it’s no question as to why we chose to model ourselves after them.

I think about this while Sam, Dean, and I are eating at a diner. Well, they are eating and I am simply sitting, watching them. Even though they’re brothers they don’t bare resemblance to each other, besides the tired look in their eyes. Sam’s hair is long and his eyes are dark. Dean keeps his hair short and his eyes are green.

Dean also has strange markings on his face. They’re little brown spots that are all over his cheekbones and nose. Sam doesn’t have them, I don’t have them. They can’t be something he got in a fight considering how many times I have healed him. They’re always there. I need to figure out what they are.

I wait until we are back at their motel. Sam is doing research at the library so it’s just Dean and I. I believe this will be the best time to ask him. Dean gets uncomfortable when asked personal questions.

“Dean” I say, waiting until he is looking at me before I speak again, “how did you get those spots on your face, the little brown ones?”

“You mean freckles?” he says, pointing to said spots.

“Freckles” I repeat, testing the word, “How do you get these freckles?”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
I rack my brain for a decent answer. How the hell do you explain freckles to a guy who doesn’t know anything about biology or genetics? I try my best to give him an explanation.

“They’re darker spots of skin” I said, “Like a tan I guess. A lot of people have them.”

God that sucked. If only geek boy were here, Sam could give a better description. Then again if Sam were here he would never let me live this down.

“But Sam doesn’t have them” Cas said, still confused, “And I don’t have them either.”

“Yeah, they don’t” I agreed, having no clue what to say, “It depends on the person.”

“Well how do you get these freckles?”

God he had that lost puppy dog look on his face. There were so many things I thought I’d never have to explain in my life until I met Cas; what the DVD player was, porn, why the toilet flushed. Every day it was something new, and it was always me. Even though Sam is clearly the smart one Cas always has to ask me.

“What do I look like a friggin’ scientist?” I snap, “They’re just freckles, some people have them, some people don’t.”

His face falls, making him look even more like a child then he already does. Damnit, now I’ve done it. I can’t stand seeing him upset.

“You know what my mom used to tell me?” I said, trying to make him forget about what I said, “she used to tell me that they were angel kisses.”

“What?” he asks, looking up at me with a cocked head.

Where did that come from? I hadn’t thought about in a long time. She told me that when I was four, why was I bringing it up?

“Yeah complete bull” I say, shaking my head, “It’s kind of funny to think about it now. I mean, I’ve met a bunch of you, you’re warriors, dicks, hardasses. You’re not the type to kiss kids on the forehead.”

Cas is still staring at me. He’s doing that creepy thing where he has no expression and doesn’t move at all, giving no acknowledgement if he heard me. I don’t know if he’s just spaced out or he’s transporting himself somewhere else. It’s annoying as hell.

“Cas” I say, “Earth to Cas. Look man, I didn’t mean that all of you are dicks. Just ninety five percent of them. It was a story, a stupid thing my mom used to tell me before I went to bed.”

“I want to try.”

What? I know I didn’t hear that. Nope, not happening. What the hell? 

“I mean . . . “I stutter, at a loss for words, “Cas that’s not how it . . . It’s not real . . . It just . . .”

He keeps staring, waiting for me to give him an answer, oblivious to how flustered I just got. And why? It’s not like I feel that way about him. It’s not like my pulse speeds up when he walks in the room or anything no. And I mean, what’s the harm in it? At least he’ll know it doesn’t work.

“Okay” I hear myself say, “If you tell anyone about this I will gank you in your sleep, but okay.”

When he starts leaning forward I close my eyes, and grab the sheets with my fists, bracing myself. I sense him coming closer and closer and I’m about to burst. Just back away Dean, I think to myself. But then it happens, and it’s surprisingly nice. His lips are warm and softer than I expected. He kisses my cheek, and the tip of my nose. When I feel him pull away, I open my eyes. My breathing is ragged and I broke out into a sweat.

“Let’s never do that again” I say, feeling really out of it.

“It didn’t work” he says, upset.

“Yeah Cas, because it’s just a story.”

“Now it’s your turn” he says, “Maybe humans can make freckles on angels.”

“No” I say, my voice going an octave higher than usual, “no way Cas, forget about it.”

His face falls again but this time I’m not caving. I’ve reached my gay quota for the next lifetime, course for me that isn’t usually very long. When I don’t respond he turns up the puppy dog eyes until he’s full on begging without saying a word. I blame Sam.

I roll my eyes, “fine. Shut up, don’t move, and don’t tell anyone this. Ever.”

He obeys instantly and I try to mentally prepare myself. This is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done. But if Cas is happy, then it’s worth it. I lean forward and kiss him lightly on the cheek. Like an idiot, I look, just in case. There’s no freckle. 

I should pull away, but instead I kiss his other cheek. And then his nose, and then his forehead. Cas isn’t moving, or responding. I don’t know what the hell I’m doing but I like it. And then, because I’m probably already going to hell, I kiss him on the lips.

He finally makes a noise, and I’m sure something would have happened but at that moment Sam walks in. I practically do a back flip off of the bed. Thankfully Sam didn’t notice the position we were in before he came in.

“Everything okay?” he asks, dropping the books he’s taken on the floor with his jacket. 

“Yeah” I say, breathless, “Just thinking about getting some dinner.”

“Sounds good” he says, and for a minute I think I’m in the clear.

“Sam” Cas deadpans, “Do I have any freckles?”

“Um no Cas” Sam says, completely lost, “No freckles, just like when I left.”

“Oh, that’s unfortunate” he says, “Because you see, Dean and I had figured out that angels can’t give freckles through kisses. We were trying to see if the opposite was true, but now I understand that it isn’t.”

Sam’s eyes widen and he grins, “Wait, you and Cas? Was that what was going on when I walked in? Do you need me to leave?”

“Damnit Cas” I say, “Sam shut up. He was just asking about . . . I didn’t know how to explain it . . . Mom used to tell me this story . . . I didn’t know that to do. It’s not what you think.”

“Yeah, whatever” he says.

Shit, this is not good. Well, at least it can’t get any worse.

“The one thing I do not understand” Cas says, “Is why you kissed my lips. No one seems to have a freckle there.”

Sam bursts out laughing and fall back on the bed.

“Damnit Cas”


End file.
